


When a Doctor does go wrong, he is the first of criminals

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written around image that I made: http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/8183/doctorandsherlockblueta.jpg (Recently edited to add blue light after I saw the new TARDIS design)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. That was the curious incident

**Author's Note:**

> Written around image that I made: http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/8183/doctorandsherlockblueta.jpg (Recently edited to add blue light after I saw the new TARDIS design)

It was an average day, just as this is an average start to this seemingly average story.  
Well when you think about it, this isn't actually a very average start to a story is it? Well this wasn't actually the start of an average day for them either.

***

We were just coming from Scotland Yard, nothing out of the ordinary there, except we weren't in a cab. Sherlock insisted we walk, something about a case. A slight breeze blew through the air, it was spring and it was London so nothing unusual. We had made it around the block when Sherlock put his hand up to my chest to stop me.  
"What is it?" I just wanted to get back to the flat, I hadn't managed any breakfast that day. It was Lestrade, but we all know it was Sherlock, that insisted that we got to the office immediately.  
"Over there," he pointed.  
"Looks like normal downtown, Sherlock."  
"The box, John."  
"That blue one?" I squinted, just seemed like it was normally there.  
"Yes, John," he sounded like his annoyed self, "Does it not look out of the ordinary to you?"  
"No, not really." I looked up at him, waiting for his thoughts.  
"It wasn't there yesterday, when the cab past. And it says Police. When was the last time you saw a Police Box in the middle of London?"  
I shrugged, "Never."  
"My point," he headed off to the box with extreme curiosity.  
I trotted after him, what else was I suppose to do?

We made it over to the wooden blue box, which still seemed like nothing special. Yet Sherlock had already locked onto it and was walking around, _observing it_ , as he might say.  
He flipped open a little door on the side and fiddled with the phone.  
"Disconnected."  
"What." I was just rocking back and forth on my heels by this point, trying to ignore my hunger.  
"The phone, it is a prop. But the wood is ancient, freshly painted as well."  
"Maybe there is some filming going on or a photo shoot? This is London, we get those all the time."  
"No, they wouldn't just leave it here..." He had started walking around the box again, his hands in that all to familiar position against his mouth.  
I decided to check it out myself since Sherlock wasn't going to give up on it anytime soon. I knocked on the windows, tried opening the door (which is something I had yet seen Sherlock try), opened and reopened the smaller door on the front.  
"Nothing special Sherlock, can we leave now."  
"No. John, something is off here."  
Sherlock looked into the windows, trying to peer inside it seemed.  
"You won't be able to see anything through those." I leaned up against the side of the box and let out a sigh.  
As I lean my head back, I heard the door open and Sherlock stumble back. I turn to look and see the profile of a very confused looking man.  
"Um, Hello Sir," I step to his front and let out my hand, "I am John and my friend," he looked backed at Sherlock who was just coming out his state of shock, "Sherlock."  
The strange man shook his face and his eyes widen, "Sherlock?"  
"You know him?" I guess that was expected, Sherlock isn't completely unknown. But from a strange man in a box, unexpected to say the least. _It_ is a police box on the other hand though.  
Sherlock had made his way back up next to me, he also proceeded to put his hand out for a shake, "Sherlock Holmes." He had his 'people' smile on.  
The man in the box let out a small giggle, "Oh Mr. Holmes, My Pleasure!" The man proceeded to take both his hands onto Sherlock's and shake them, gratefully.  
"Your familiar with my work?" There was a sense of confusion and a small, very small but still evident sense of pride.  
"Oh yes!" The man was still smiling like a kid on Christmas.  
He turned to me, "I should've got this right away then. Dr. Watson! Very good to meet you." The man shook my hand like he did Sherlock's.  
"You read my blog then?" I asked, where else where he have heard of Sherlock and me?  
"A blog?" He paused to think, "That makes sense, it's what," he flipped to the inside of his wrist, "2011," he tapped the watch, "12. 12? That can't be right."  
 _He wears his watch like that?_ I thought. I shared the same confused look with Sherlock. I was a bit curious though, to learn more about this man and apparently so was Sherlock.  
"So Mr...?"  
The man looked up, he was still confounded with this watch, "Oh, Doctor, the Doctor."  
"Ok, Dr. Why are you in a police box," Sherlock looked on the sides, "from about mid-1900s, that is completely authentic except for the nonfunctioning phone and tinted windows. And that you have managed to keep this well painted for 60 years."  
"Well," he paused, "that is not important. What is important though is I am in the company of the infamous Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson and have yet to offer any sort of proper welcome. So I bet Watson here would love some tea, I'm sure my old girl has some," he got quieter, peaking his head inside, looking around, "somewhere."   
The man who says he is the doctor turned back around with a childish smile on his face.   
"In there?" I don't think I have ever been this confused. Why was this man sitting in a box, with tea? And how hard could it have been to find. The doctor man looked down, smiled and skipped backwards into the police box.  
" _What the hell?_ " I whispered to Sherlock.


	2. What one man can invent another can discover.

The inside was impossible. I had no other words to explain it otherwise, there was no way that this could be properly real.  
Sherlock seem to have taken the same emotion but hid his bewidlerment well.  
"Um, Doctor, that is your name?"  
The man was fiddling with the controls, "Yes, but not your kind Dr. Watson."  
"Well, Doctor..." My speech was having a hard time catching up, "What the hell is this place!" but it caught up eventually.  
"To put it simply, it is my space and time machine. It is called the TARDIS."  
"TARDIS?"  
"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He said the anagram with such pride.  
I looked to Sherlock, he was gripping the railing, eyeing the walls.  
"Sherlock"  
He turned his head, not to me but to the Doctor.  
"How have you done this?"  
Besides some more than average blinking, Sherlock was keeping his cool, more than he did at Baskervilles anyway.  
"What?" The Doctor made his way down the ramp closer to the both of us.  
"The size,"  
"What about the size?"  
I could tell by how he said the words, he knew exactly what Sherlock meant. What was he playing at?  
"The inside, Doctor, you know exactly what I am talking about."  
"Not sure I do." The Doctor leaned against the railing a couple feet from me.  
"It is bigger, on the inside..."  
The Doctor jumped up, "HA! You BET it is!"  
It made both Sherlock and I jump.  
The man, most literally, hopped over to what seemed to be the controls, "Dr. Watson, could you shut the door?"  
His words knocked me out of my paralysis, I shook my head, "You can.., you can call me John."  
"Well, John. Shut the door!"  
I looked over to Sherlock, he gave me a look of approval so I went and did as the man said.  
"Fantastic! Now, if you have any concern for you safety, hold on to something."  
The Doctor took hold of a huge lever, yanked it down and yelled, "NOW!"  
I swiftly turned around and grasped onto the railings, I was completely unaware of what was happening except that every few seconds I was jolted off to either the right, left or backwards.  
"SHERLOCK!" I turned my head back, he was making his way up to the Doctor. He was already almost completely up the ramp.  
"DOCTOR!" He shouted through the surprising amount of noise the place was making.  
A sudden jolt, it pushed me back toward the door and caused Sherlock to suddenly pull back 2 levers that he had been hanging on to.  
The, TARDIS was it? The place that we were in, whatever it was had stopped with the rumbling, it had seemed to stabilize. I got my bearings, and slowly made my way up next to Sherlock, panting.  
"Perfect," The man was mumbling as he circled around the controls to where we were.  
"What?" Sherlock seemed to have adjusted quite quickly, surprisingly.  
"You forced us to land," The man started fiddling with the controls.  
"Land?! Land where?" I could still hardly believe it, I knew we had to be moving earlier, but I was too distracted to actually think about it.  
"I don't know," he said quickly, "I was taking you back to 1895, when you pulled the levers back it forced the TARDIS to stop."  
"So if I open that door, anything could be out there?"  
"Yes," the Doctor said. He wasn't paying much attention to me nor Sherlock.  
"Doctor," Sherlock asked, no response.  
"DOCTOR!"  
"What, what, what." the Doctor looked up at Sherlock.  
"What is out that door?"  
"I don't know, your the detective, deduce it!"  
The Doctor pulled around a screen and started twisting some knobs.  
Sherlock didn't wait around to see what the man would start doing. He walked down the ramp and opened the door, that still looked like police box doors. I quickly ran after him, before I stepped outside, well it looked like an outside, I glanced back and saw a faded reflection of the Doctor smiling.  
This was going to be quite an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The almost last line: http://bit.ly/V1QEPy (poorly photoshopped by me)


End file.
